Out Of Tune
Out of Tune was a British children's TV sitcom which was shown on CBBC from 1996 to 1998. The show was broadcast at 4:35 on BBC1 on Tuesday and Wednesday and it had a total of 40 episodes over three series. The first series started on 14 February 1996 and finished on 4 June later that year. The last episode was aired on 9 June, 1998. It features a group of fictional children that belong to a church choir at a school and their practice sessions. However the choir is humorously bad, hence the name 'Out of Tune', and the practice sessions are often interrupted by one thing or another. Plot A children's sitcom focusing on the motley bunch who comprise a church choir in a sleepy English village. The place doesn't have much going for it by way of excitement, apart from occasional activities at the village hall, so the best place for the local youngsters to meet, mingle, gossip and romantically liaise is at choir practice, hence the meetings are well attended. Few of the number are there because they possess a good voice, though, which means that the choir is bad - very, very bad - the combination of the youngsters' vocal 'talents' resulting in a sound that is pitched somewhere between a strangled cat and the mating call of a bull elephant. The patient vicar tries his best to improve them, but to no avail. Characters The central characters within the choir are Street, a rakish boy slightly order than the others; the bossy Chas, who leads the girls and is (initially) the object of Street's passion; Ice D, a streetwise, village newcomer from an urban environment; and Frankie, an aspiring wheeler-dealer whose uncle can get hold of anything, 'no questions asked'. The (jokey) villain of the piece was caretaker Tony Sweet who fulfilled a similar function within the sitcom to that of ARP Warden Hodges in Dad's Army In the third series Sweet is elevated to parish treasurer and ex-choir boy Street becomes the new caretaker, torn between his duties and loyalty for his old friends Episodes Series 1: # A New Kid In Town (Feb 14, 1996) # One Of Our Pianos Is Missing # A Hunting We Will Go # Of Mice And Men # The Whole Tooth - Frankie struggles to remove some lurid paint from his hands and Street suffers with toothache. # He Stoops To Conker - The Little Wickton Choir get down to some serious practising : for the conker match of the century. # Dear Sister Gwen # One Stage Below # Streetlife # Bird In The Band # Wheels Of Fortune # Under The Influence # Looking A Gift Pony # Pirates Of Little Wickton # Everybody Out # Just The Ticket # Festival Of Little Wickton (Jun 04, 1996) Series 2: # New Beginnings (Jun 03, 1997) # Scrumping # Forging Ahead # Tony's New Job # Secret Love # Trapped - Street, Midge and Ice get trapped in the office # Baited - When Tony mysteriously disappears, the choir suspect foul play. # Black Eye # Gone Fishing - Cars line up for the Little Wickton Grand Prix and the choir try to judge a fishing contest. # Songs Of Joy - The vicar refuses to let the choristers take part in a television programme. # Boiler - As members of the choir shiver through another freezing practice, they wonder where all the coal's going. # Street's Calling - Street has been given an ultimatum by his mother: he must contribute to the rent, or he will be forced to join the Army. # Changing Places - As Street prepares to leave Little Wackton, the choir puts on a performance for the new Parish Treasurer. Series 3: # Street's First Day - Problems pile up for Street on his first day as assistant caretaker. # Fire Drill - Tony and Street rig up a sprinkler system. # There's Something Out There - The choir are trapped in the hall during a violent storm. # The Trial - Tony makes a fool of himself with a potter's wheel. Ice's football trial creates competition. # Barking - The hall is riddled with woodworm. # Dinner Is Served - The choir are invited to service dinner to a group of pensioners without any tables, help or food. # Secret Society - Everyone wants to join the secret society. Tony is starting to put on weight. # Sugar Babies - Sheri has to look after an imaginary baby. # Every Picture Tells A Story - Street finds an old photo of Midge, and Tony is going mad with a time-and-motion study. # The Last Song? - The vicar's forthcoming promotion and an escaped alligator spell trouble. Cast * Tim Downie - Street * Jotham Annan - Ice D * Louise Sullivan - Sheri * Thomas Maher - Mickey * John Waterhouse - Frankie * Nick Maloney - Rev Worthington * John Labanowski - Tony Sweet * Jane Danson - Chas (series 1) * Charlene Brooks - Carol (series 1) * Tonatha Davis - Natalie (series 2 & 3) * Rebecca Clarke - Midge (series 2 & 3) * Joe Murphy - Lenny (series 2 & 3) * Jonathan Praeger - James (series 2 & 3) * Lianne Islin - Rachel (series 2 & 3) * Robert Taylor External Links * Out on tune - The trial on YouTube * Out of Tune on IMDB. Category:CBBC shows Category:Past Shows Category:Forgotten shows Category:1990s shows‏‎